Oscuro amor especial Halloween
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Este es un especial de mi fic Oscuro amor de nobles, pasen,lean y espero que también aprendan el significado de dulce o truco, muhahahaha. One Shot


MUAHAHAHAHA, y heme aquí, escribiendo un especial de kuroshitsuji, bueno más bien sería un especial de mi historia Oscuro amor de nobles, pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

Dulce o truco

Ciel y Alice habían sido invitados a la fiesta de disfraces del vizconde Druitt, que como ya es bien sabido al hombre le gusta hacer fiestas, y bueno Halloween no era la excepción. Los jóvenes nobles aún no habían llegado a la fiesta, y ya había cierto nerviosismo en la fiesta por dos motivos, el primero, era bien sabido que Alice era la prometida de Trancy, y Elizabeth Middleford era la anterior prometida de Phantomhive y ambos Trancy y Middleford habían coordinado sus disfraces, ambos iban vestidos de rojo con un par de cuernos en la cabeza, simbolizaban ser un demonio, y segundo, el mayordomo del conde y la dama de compañía de la duquesa ya estaban en la fiesta disfrazados uno de vampiro y la otra de bruja, pero no había señales de los nobles.

Cuando los dos nobles faltantes, Ravenhunter y Phantomhive llegaron todos se quedaron mudos, no por haber llegado juntos sino porque ambos iban vestidos uno de mayordomo y la otra de dama de compañía.

-Querida Alice ¿no me habías dicho que vendrías de demonio?- Advirtió con cierto enfado Alois.

-Igual tu Ciel, me dijiste que serias un demonio- Añadió Elizabeth con tristeza

-Y lo somos, ¿qué? Por favor no me digan que no han visto un demonio como sirviente, además, si vistiera de rojo nos veríamos además de ridículos, nos sentiríamos familiares de cierto shinigami pelirrojo- dijeron Alice y Ciel juntos.

(*y en algún lugar Grell Stucliff estornudo)

Apunto estaban de replicar cuando el anfitrión hizo un anuncio.

-Es hora del concurso de dulces, tienen una hora para pedir dulces a todos los lugares de Londres que prefieran, el que traiga más dulces ganara este concurso, por cierto, tendrán que pedir dulces en parejas, y esto se decidirá por sus disfraces, quien tenga el mismo disfraz que ustedes será su pareja, habrá un gran premio para los ganadores,… QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO!-Anunció alegremente Druitt.

Y de esta manera, Alois quedo con Elizabeth, Alice con Ciel, y al no haber una vampiresa o un brujo disponible para ellos Lissana y Sebastian quedaron emparejados.

Y así estuvieron largo rato caminando por las calles de Londres, pidiendo dulces, cuando en el instante Ciel reacciono, "_pero seré tonto, ¿acaso no tengo yo una compañía que también hace dulces?" _y así, dirigió a Alice hacia su tienda y llenaron todo lo que pudieron de dulces.

-y los ganadores son la duquesa Ravenhunter y el conde Phantomhive- Anuncio el vizconde, -felicidades ustedes se ganaron…-

=no nos interesa el premio, solo vinimos aquí porque los dulces recaudados eran para el orfanato de Londres, por lo demás lo único que pedimos es salir de aquí, estamos cansados y aburridos= Dijeron ambos nobles.

Y dicho esto se retiraron, pero no se fueron a sus mansiones, fueron a comer un dulce de calabaza que les habían recomendado, glotones como siempre no pudieron resistir y fueron por uno, y mientras se lo comían Alice se acordó de algo.

-Por cierto Ciel, pedimos dulces en algunas mansiones pero nos faltaron dos, la tuya y la mía, asique… - decía Alice pero Ciel se adelantó a lo que ella planeaba.

-Dulce o truco duquesa- dijo Ciel sonriendo ante el puchero de Alice.

-uhmm, dulce-, y le dio un pastelillo de chocolate cubierto de un glaseado naranja con chispas de chocolate, la bolsa estaba atada con una cinta morada y una R con un cuervo en la etiqueta -lo hice hoy antes de venir a la fiesta, por si alguien pedía dulces en mi mansión.- Añadió mientras miraba como Ciel le daba la primera mordida.

-Esta delicioso, y sabes que soy algo exigente con los dulces, pero este es uno de los mejores- Respondió Ciel encantado con su pastelillo.

-Bueno, mi turno, dulce o truco conde- dijo Alice emocionada, ella también quería un postre extra.

-… truco- Respondió Ciel después de un momento de duda.

-Bueno- Dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a la cara de Ciel, y le plantaba un gran beso en la mejilla- Es un truco que hace que tomes un color rojo, y funciona tienes un hermoso color escarlata jajaja no sé cuándo se pasen los efectos- reía Alice aunque también ella estaba un poco rosita.

Y para cuando reacciono, Ciel le tendió el brazo a Alice y la acompaño por otro paseo a lo largo de las decoradas calles de Londres.

-Bueno mi querido cuervo, ya sabes las consecuencias- Decía Lissana a Sebastian con una mirada de complicidad

-Ahora lo veo todo, pero esta es nuestra noche, la noche de los demonios, por lo menos hay que disfrutar- Decía mientras seguían a cierta distancia a los jóvenes nobles.

-No me refería eso, pero bueno, dulce o truco querido cuervo-Respondió Lissana

-Truco, ¿y tú?- Pregunto sonriente Sebastian

-Truco…- Respondido Lissana mientras se acercaba Sebastian con los ojos rojos y el iris alargado.

-Excelente decisión, como dije, es la noche de los demonios, disfrutemos- Termino Sebastian mientras una lluvia de plumas negras los cubría a ambos.

FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!


End file.
